A shock for Miss Mardle
by cheesynachos3
Summary: Miss Mardle gets a surprise when her daughter comes to stay. (I wish Miss Mardle did have a daughter in the series) Please enjoy!


a big surprise is in store for Miss Mardle, Florian and Sybil.

Josie sits on the edge of the bed feeling very sick and tired, she runs to the bathroom and tries to be sick. Sybil stands next to her in worry "Ma are you okay?" Sybil starts to feel a tear running down her cheek "I'm fine Sybil I just needed to cough it up" Josie stands up again and washes her hands and bids Sybil goodnight.

Florian looks at Josie in worry. He's worried about her. Sybil wipes her mouth and smiles weakly at her mother "Mother you need to eat something" Josie sits in silence playing with her food. "No Sybil, I must go to work I will see you later Sybil" Josie grabs her coat and hat and makes her way out of the house. Florian sits in silence and sighs "What's wrong with Josie?" Sybil looks up and sighs "She was sick again last night, she's been like this since Friday" Florian wonders why she is feeling so ill.

Josie sits and waits for the doctor to come back in. The door opened and the doctor entered and sits down at his desk "Well I have your test results and there's nothing wrong with you but not for the next 6 months" Josie has no idea what the doctor is talking about "What do you mean?" the doctor smiles "Your pregnant" Josie's smile soon turns into a strait face "But I was told I couldn't have children because of my age" the doctor kept smiling "they were wrong" Josie stands up and leaves the room. she could not believe it she was pregnant.

Sybil wiped the counter and kept looking at her mother every now and again. Kitty walked towards her "Good morning Sybil" Sybil looked at Kitty and smiled weakly "Good morning Miss Hawkins" Kitty looked at Josie then back to Sybil "I don't mean to be nosy but what is wrong with Miss Mardle?" Sybil stared at her "Nothing she won't tell me, I suggest you go back to your own department since there is a customer waiting to be served" Kitty rolled her eyes and turned back to her own department.

Josie enters the house with Sybil placing there coats and hats onto the hook. Florian was sat in the drawing room as Josie walked in "Florian there's something I need to tell you" Josie sits beside him and smiles weakly "I went to the doctor this morning to see if there was anything wrong with me" Florian listens "Did he find what was wrong with you?" he asks quietly "Well no but..." She couldn't tell him at all that she was pregnant likely to be his child as well as hers "Umm...Florian I'm...pregnant" Florian is shocked and surprised "Josie I don't know what to say...do you know who the father is?" Josie sighed and shook her head "No" Florian saw tears running down her face "I'm sorry Florian this was not what I was expecting" Florian kisses her cheek and smiles "Don't worry we will get through this together" Josie looks up at him "Together" Florian smiles again "together".

Josie was beaming while cleaning the counter. Kitty and Grace watch her in surprise "Since she got here this morning she's been so happy I wonder what's going on?" Grace smiles at Kitty "I don't know" Sybil approaches them and rolls her eyes "Why are you two looking at Miss Mardle?" Kitty smiles weakly "We were wondering why she's been so happy for the past 5 hours" Sybil's confused.

Josie walks out the elevator and knocks on Mr Grove's door "Come in" she enters quietly "Mr Grove there is something I want to tell you" Josie gives the letter to him and smiles weakly "I'm going on maternity leave in a couple of months" Roger looks up at her and sighs "Your expecting a child" Josie smiles and rubs her stomach "Yes I am and I thought you should know first since your the chief of staff" Roger could not believe it "Congratulations" Josie smiles once more before leaving the room.

Josie stood in front of the mirror and turned side ways, she noticed that her baby bump was starting to show "Florian wake up" Florian slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Josie who was looking in the mirror "I still can't believe your pregnant Josie" Josie smiled before pining up her hair. "I'm going to tell Sybil tonight then I will tell Agnes and Victor" Florian sat up "People will notice at work soon" Josie smiles and leans down to kiss Florian "I will see you tonight"

Florian and Victor walk down the street together "You look happy this morning" Florian smiles and takes out a small box and shows Victor "I'm going to ask Josie to marry me" Victor patted him on the back "you two deserve some happiness" Florian smiled "Also Josie is pregnant and Josie and I are going to the doctor tomorrow to find out if the baby is mine" Victor laughs and smiles "Tell Josie congratulations from me and Agnes"

Kitty stares at Josie and notices her growing baby bump, Kitty walks up to Jessie "Miss Mardle is pregnant look at her stomach" Sybil turns round and walks up to Kitty and Jessie "What are you two staring at?" Kitty looks surprised "Is your mother pregnant?" Sybil looks at Kitty in confusion "What?" Jessie sighs "Look at her stomach Sybil" Sybil looks at Josie. She didn't believe Kitty at all.

Josie and Florian sit on the sofa talking about baby names "What about Rose-Anne if it's a girl and Edward if it's a boy" Florian nodded his head then smiled. Sybil stormed into the room and sat down "There is a rumour that your pregnant, is it true?" Josie smiles at her daughter "Yes it is" Sybil smiles and jumps up and down "YAY I'm going to have a sibling" Josie and Florian look at each other "Sybil stop acting like a crazy person" Sybil sits back down and picks up her book "Sorry I just got over excited"

Josie and Florian sit patiently for the doctor. The doctor enters the room and sits down "Well I can tell you that the father is Mr Dupont" Josie beams with happiness and Florian hugs her "But there is something else...your having twins" Josie and Florian both smile "twins" the doctor smiles as Josie and Florian leave the room.

2 months past and Florian has been preparing the babies room, Josie is frustrating and Sybil is being herself. Josie wakes up and looks up at the ceiling and sighs "It's too hot in here" Josie whispered Florian was fast asleep. She looks at the clock and sits up "ow my back hurts" Josie gets out of bed and sits at her dressing table and looks in the mirror. Florian wakes up "Josie are you alright?" Josie turned round and smiled "Yes I'm fine I just couldn't sleep" Florian thought it was time to pop the question to Josie. Florian get's out of bed and kneels on one knee "Florian what are you doing?" Florian smiles and opens the small box that contained at ring "I want you to marry me and be here to raise our children when their born" Josie smiles "Yes" Florian beams with happiness as he puts the ring on her finger and kisses her.

Sybil is sat at the table waiting for Josie and Florian. "Good morning" Josie smiles and shows Sybil her engagement ring "Oh wow it's beautiful so you two are getting married wow" Florian smiles and starts eating the toast "So I'm going to have two new siblings and a father I love my life" Josie stands up "I'm going to work Sybil are you coming?" Sybil wiped her mouth and stood up "yes I'm coming see you this evening Florian"

Josie arranges the display before Kitty and Grace slowly walk up to her "Miss Mardle we can't stop noticing that your wearing an engagement ring" Josie looks down at her ring and smiles "Yes I am I got engaged last night to Mr Dupont" Kitty looks surprised and Grace smiles "Well congratulations Miss Mardle" Josie smiles at Grace while Kitty goes back behind the counter "Thank you Miss Calthrope" Grace looks down at Josie's large baby bump "and I see your expecting a baby as well" Josie smiles again "not just a baby I'm having twins" Grace smiles again "congratulations" Josie smiles "Thank you and back to work now Miss Calthrope"

Mr Selfridge gathers the heads of departments in his office. "The reason why I have called you up here is that in 1 or 2 months we are saying goodbye to a much loved member of staff, Miss Mardle" everyone looks at Josie before Sybil nudges her "mother say something" Josie smiles "well I will really miss you all when I leave to get married and have my twins but Sybil will be head of accessories when I leave" Kitty sighs as Agnes smiles at Josie. Sybil notices Kitty is starting to cry "Kitty are you crying?" Kitty quickly wipes the tears "sorry it's just I'm going to miss you Miss Mardle and so will everyone else but it's not going to be the same without you" Sybil rolls her eyes "yeah well at least Sybil will be still here to annoy you all" Victor jokes.

Josie walks into the drawing room to see Florian sat on the sofa "Hello your home early Josie" Josie smiles at sits next to him "Mr Selfridge let me go early today" Florian smiles and kisses her forehead "I was thinking maybe we should start planning the..." Josie stops and puts her hand on her stomach Florian looks at her "Are you alright?" Josie looks at him in worry "no my waters just broke" Florian stands up "Sybil your mother is going into labour!" Josie struggles to get up as Florian sits her back down on the sofa. Sybil comes running into the room "she can't go into labour now she's got another month yet" Sybil gets the telephone and call Agnes. Josie screams in pain "Sybil go and get some towels" Sybil rolls her eyes "why can't you get them" Florian looks at her before Agnes and Victor arrive "Oh god why now?" Victor rolled up his sleeves "Okay does this help when having a home birth you need to be on a bed, sofa or on the floor" Josie is breathing heavily "Just get them out please!" Florian holds her hand tightly.

Sybil and Agnes stood outside the drawing room before Victor comes out "she's had twin girls" Sybil and Agnes smile at each other in happiness. Josie holds one of her daughters and Florian holding the other one "There beautiful I'm so proud of you Josie" Josie smiles and kisses the baby's forehead "What do you want to call them?" Florian smiles "Rose-Anne and Cosette." Josie smiles before Sybil and Agnes come in "Sybil meet your new sisters Rose-Anne and Cosette" Sybil cries with happiness.

There was a knock on the door the next day. Sybil quickly opened the door "Mr Grove what are you doing here?" Roger stepped inside and took off his hat "I was wondering if Josie is okay Agnes told me she had her twins last night" Sybil smiled weakly before seeing Josie walking down the stairs carrying Rose-Anne and Florian carrying Cosette "Mr Grove" Roger smiled as he took a quick glance at the new born twins "There beautiful Miss Mardle" Josie smiled then looked at Sybil "Would you like a cup of tea if you want?" Roger sat down on the chair opposite Florian who was holding Cosette before Josie came in and sat down "I must go now Miss Mardle" Josie smiled as he left the house then turned to Rose-Anne and put her in the cot.


End file.
